Gay Chicken, v20
by The Umbrella
Summary: Title says it. Perry and JD play a little game known as Gay Chicken. Find out who wins inside! Characters: JD/Cox. Ugh, stupid title. It's supposed to say v 2.0, not v 20.


Title: Gay Chicken, v2.0

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slash! Like, super-serious slash (for me, anyway).

A/N: Written for impromptu50. This . . . this is just nonsense. I don't know what possessed me to write this. I wouldn't so much call this a story as . . . an excuse to see them make out for five minutes? Something like that? Don't even play like you aren't excited. ;-) A little bit of light after all the dark of my last fic.

Summary: Title says it. Perry and JD play a little game known as Gay Chicken. Find out who wins inside! (PS - if you don't know what Gay Chicken is . . . shame on you!)

* * *

JD followed Perry into the bathroom. "Why won't you play with me? Just one game!"

"Oh Jenny, do you really want me to list the reasons, or do you honestly have nothing better to do with your day?" Perry quipped as he headed for a nearby urinal.

JD frowned. "You're just afraid you won't be able to resist the allure of these luscious lovelies," JD said, pointing to his lips.

Perry turned from the urinal to glance at JD. "What?" he snapped. JD quickly lowered his hand. He could see Perry's temper was wearing thin. If he wasn't busy doing his business he'd probably have his hands around JD's throat. _Be firm_, JD coached himself. _ You can win this._

"I know you'll loose. Hell, you probably know you'll loose," JD stated, his voice only trembling a little. "You always have."

Perry turned back to the urinal. Zipping his pants up, he twisted about and stalked towards JD. JD cringed back at the sudden movement. Hands grabbed fistfuls of JD's shirt as he was walked backwards into the wall. JD felt his back connect with the slick tile.

"Don't you want to wash up first?" he sputtered quickly. Perry stared at him oddly.

"No," he said. "We do this now, or we do this never."

"Okay," JD said. Perry leaned in, close . . . closer. JD watched. He saw Perry swallow. A pink tongue snuck out to lick at his lips nervously. Was that - was he? He was. Perry was slowing down. JD smiled. He knew Perry couldn't do it.

"Stop smiling," Perry mumbled.

JD cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I said so," he said. "It's distracting."

JD's grin widened. "Isn't that the point?" he asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

Perry's hand shot up to grasp JD's jaw, hard enough to bruise. JD winced, his smile abruptly dropping off his face. Perry leaned in, pausing a breath's distance from JD. The younger man watched, frozen. Waiting. Perry didn't move.

JD quickly leaned forward, as much as Perry's hold would allow. His lips gently brushed against the corner of Perry's mouth. Perry violently ripped away form the younger doctor, hand coming up to wipe against his lips. His eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Grinning, JD lifted his arms into the air. "I win!" he proclaimed for all the stalls to hear. Pushing away from the wall, he did a victory jog around Perry. "Told you, told you . . ." he sang.

He was caught completely off guard as Perry's hands lashed out to grab his scrubs top. Pulling him close, Perry crushed his mouth to JD's. JD let out a muffled yelp as Perry bit down on his lip. Pushing against Perry, JD extracted himself from the man's iron grip. "Ouch!"

Perry was breathing hard. "There," he said with a growl. "Now I win."

"You bit me!" JD accused.

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "There's no rule against it," he said, glaring at the other man. "I won. Done."

JD watched him step towards the sinks. "Hey, wait!" he said. "You can't just snatch my victory away that easily."

He let out a harsh chuckle. "I did," Perry commented as he washed his hands. "It's done. I win."

"No," JD protested. "You tied me. We need to do a tiebreaker."

Perry threw his hands into the air and spun to face JD. "For Christ's sake, JD!" he cried. "If you're gay for me please - please! - tell me now so I can beat you then leave you to weep over the one that got away."

JD cringed at the thought. "I'm just trying to be fair," he stated. Perry rolled his eyes and dried his hands. JD contemplated their situation. An idea immediately sprung to mind.

He watched as Perry stepped towards the door. "I suppose we could just call it quits and say we're equal - " JD gasped softly and raised a hand to his mouth, covering his grin. "Did I say _equal_? I meant _even_."

Perry paused at the door, his shoulders hunched at the sound of the E-word. Turning, he glanced at the young doctor. JD returned the hard stare with a hard stare. The challenge was clear in his eyes.

JD watched as the angry man stepped back into the room. He wasn't sure if he was returning to finish the game or to make good on his beating proposal. JD braced himself, ready for either situation. Perry raised a hand to JD's head. He nearly flinched away, but managed to hold his ground. He closed his eyes.

A body slammed against his, mouth meeting mouth, tongue prying his lips and teeth apart. JD slumped against him, giving in to both the relief that he wasn't dead and the feeling of warmth that spread out from the places Perry's skin made contact with his own.

Perry grunted under the additional weight as JD sagged against him. He brought up his hands, one to cup JD's jaw, the other to bury itself in his hair. He tugged against the strands, hoping the pain would give him incentive to stand on his own.

JD whimpered at the sensation that flared across his scalp. He wrapped his arms around Perry's shoulders, keeping them together. His tongue dared to dip into Perry's mouth. Perry pushed it away. JD fought back. He moaned softly into the opposing mouth, pressing harder for more contact between chests, stomachs and hips.

Perry's grip on his hair loosened, allowing JD to move closer. His hands moved to settle on JD's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. He angled his head down, catching the other's mouth as he tried to move away for a second. His lungs burned. He felt dizzy. He lifted his hands once again to grasp JD's jaw, using the kid's weight to balance his own.

They moved apart together, gasping for air. JD nuzzled the point of his nose against Perry's cheek. "Who broke first?" he panted.

"Dunno," Perry mumbled, dipping his head back down to catch JD in another kiss. They moaned at each other's touch.

JD's hands moved down over his shoulders, stopping twice to press encouragingly against Perry's back. Slipping down further, he grasped the bottom of Perry's scrubs top, pushing fingers beneath it to feel for skin. The older man started at the contact, but didn't move away. JD pushed the shirt further up, bringing his hands around front to feel his stomach, pressing against his ribs as he drug his fingers up. Perry groaned at the touch. He arched forward, searching for more contact.

Dropping his hands, he settled them on JD's hips. His thumbs felt against the elastic waistband before dipping lower, moving between fabric and skin. JD sighed.

The door opened. JD's eyes flew open at the sound and he hastily pushed back from Perry. Doug, his new intern, stood gaping at the two.

"Doug!" JD squeaked. Doug began to back away. "No, no! Doug! Come back," JD called. Doug paused, his eyes desperately searching for anything else to look at. "No," JD continued, "it's not what it seems! We were just . . . you know, just - "he looked to Perry for guidance. Perry shrugged.

JD turned back to the intern. "It's . . . a secret doctor thing," he said, trying to use his most professional voice. "You'll learn about it soon enough." Perry shook his head and looked away.

The intern hastily excused himself, opting for better luck in the women's bathroom. Perry turned to a red-faced JD. A slow grin spread across his face.

JD didn't like the look of that smile. It reminded him of something he saw once on Animal Planet. Tigers chasing bears. Or the other way around. Something. His hands were still pressed to Perry's bare chest. He locked his arms, just incase Perry made any sudden moves.

Perry leaned in slowly, his mouth hovering just above JD's. "I win," he whispered.

JD pulled back, staring up at the man. "What? No!" he sputtered. Perry pulled back, away from JD's touch and adjusted his shirt back down over his chest and stomach. JD missed the contact immediately and shook his head. "No, we were interrupted. Interference! That doesn't count - "

"Oh give it a break, Glenda," Perry said, his tone normal. JD was amazed how he could turn his arousal on and off. Two second ago . . . and now . . . He wished he could do that. He wondered if it was a trick that needed practice or something one was born with. Perry stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, raking his fingers through his curls, setting them to some semblance of normalcy. Turning to face JD, he stated. "You lost. I won. That's that."

JD watched as Perry stepped to the door and exited. He took a steadying breath and looked down at himself. His lips hurt. His jaw was bruised. He tasted blood.

JD smiled. He had lost. "For now," he murmured to himself.

* * *

A/N2: Eh, I wrote . . . smut? Is this smut? I don't really know what smut is. It's fun to say though. Smutsmutsmut.

A/N3: Not the cleverest thing I've ever written, hm? God, this seems like such an obvious plot line. Does anyone else know of a story like this? As a general rule, I don't read a lot of fanfiction because I'm terrified that someone's story will stick in my head and I'll accidently end up plagiarizing it. But this just seems so . . . easy. I bet tons of people have already written this.

PS - Feedback is appreciated! (even it this story is kind of crappy)


End file.
